osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Goldigger Johnson
\ Introduction Goldigger Johnson is a social butterfly, no-nonsense human whose got more money than she should have. Appearance Goldie usually standard at 6ft tall, and usually likes to find herself in 6inch heels so she towers above the crowd. Goldie has long, rich chocolate brown hair that falls down to her lower back in luscious waves that some people only dream of having. On her face sit two amber eyes, on the rest of her face sits a small and short nose, below that a pair of sharp lips, usually covered in lipstick. Outside of school-wear Goldie wears whatever she finds fashionable and fits with the weather. Typically she likes to wear a Women's Mantel Coat, along with a white silk collared shirt and a gold cashmere scarf tied in a French knot and tucked into her jacket. On her legs she likes to wear a miniskirt, which is hidden by her jacket, and on her feet, 6inch white high heels. Personality In her demeanour, Goldie can only be described as confident, and curious, a seeker of knowledge hidden from her. Goldie is stoic, her emotions not easily swayed, and when you do upset her, then it's all hell because Goldie does not, and will not hold back if you hurt any of her friends. Goldie is rather optimistic as well, always looking on the upside of things in an attempt to keep herself going because pessimism in her mind does nothing for no one. Her optimistic attitude has helped her be rather warm and open-minded, though only to most people and not the kind she despises. Goldie isn't very impulsive, she likes to think through a situation carefully and methodically, trying to skimp on the small details in her mind, this does nothing to hinder the fact Goldie is extremely confident, she radiates an aura of confidence that some may find intimidating. Goldie will also not take nonsense from no one, if she finds out someone is lying to her then she will pry it out of them. Though, of course, she is more lenient of her friends and does her best to respect their boundaries, but if it's something or someone that's upsetting them, she will try to get the problem out of them and help them with it. Goldie is manipulative - highly so, if she can't manipulate her way around a situation then she gets frustrated but will begrudgingly do the work, putting all her effort into it so she can achieve the highest mark possible. Goldie doesn't manipulate her way into social standing, nor does she attempt to manipulate her friends and will try to assist them as much as possible as well. She cares a lot about those she considers friends, going so far as to be called the "Mother Friend" by some, she radiates an air of warmth and kindness when it comes to her allies. Backstory Goldie wasn't given a luxurious start to life but instead was placed in a small orphanage to fare for herself. Even from a young age, her beauty caused many to circle around her. This placed her in the top spot in terms of popularity. Kids would do anything for Goldie, all for her attention. This top spot in popularity meant she was destined to be crowded by boys, and the occasional girl, who pined for her attention most of all. Goldie didn't take any of them up on any offer they could give to her. An epiphany struck her one day, after overhearing some of her close friends complaining about her and their motivation for simply being around her. This flipped a switch in the young girl's brain, not that all people were bad, but that she should not surround herself with those who only pine for her because she was popular. Goldie decided to surround herself with those who made her laugh, and people who were loyal to her. This began Goldie's streak of not taking nonsense from no one. Goldie also realised she had to project confidence and be the defender of her friends, those who others might pick on. Goldie had never formally entered high-school, this was due to the fact a rather wealthy woman, who saw that Goldie had the beauty that outshone any other, picked her out of the orphanage at age 15. This was where Goldigger Johnson learned her trade, the trade of wrapping men around her pinky finger. In a few years, Goldie had many men who would happily throw money at her just for a smile, she had also grabbed a modelling job but had a different name for her modelling career. Goldigger Johnson never made many appearances at high-society gatherings, mainly because she couldn't stand the high and mighty. Though whenever she was around her suitors, she would act in any way that would get her what she wanted, and Goldie didn't stop until she got what she wanted. Goldigger Johnson had to master the art of disguise, since, whenever she would step out of her home the paparazzi would swarm her like the buzzards they are. When she turned 18, Goldie had decided she needed to get a high school education, considering she didn't have one. This came about when Goldie realised in order to further herself, and climb to new heights, she needed new knowledge. So, she spoke with her "mother" and arranged it with her so that she would go to Osaka Gakuen. But, of course, she'd have to start her education as a first year, which didn't intimidate her at all. Abilities Goldigger Johnson has the normal abilities of a human; normal speed, normal strength, normal pretty much everything other than her mind and beauty. Goldigger Johnson has beauty that surpasses anything natural, it's somewhat otherworldly how beautiful she actually is. This is all without make-up. This beauty assists her in many ways, especially aiding in her extremely good manipulation techniques; Goldigger Johnson is somewhat a master of manipulation, able to use her silver tongue to help her out of pretty much every and all situations. This master level of manipulation comes with the master level of being able to deduce her target from appearance, her keen eye allows her to spot out little details about a person just from their appearance. Wealth is also an asset she wields on her side, with an insurmountable amount of "suitors" Goldie has the ability to call on many people for money and favours. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Student Category:Human Category:Neutral Category:Accepted Character